The Minds of High School Students
by Crystal Lily
Summary: Your regular high school fic with a few twists and turns... or maybe more than a few. Kami is trying to make everyone late for school, what's up with that? And someone named Fate is sure turning their lives around!


The Minds of High School Students

AN: Hi everyone! This is my first DBZ fic! This is a high school fic. The way that the timetable is, is the Canadian way. At least from where I come from. I don't know anything else, so don't yell at me for getting something wrong, cuz I'm using it my way, and I don't think many people on FF.Net are Canadians. Oh, well. Anywayz, everyone is normal in this. 17 and 18 are more human than android cuz… you'll know soon enough! Please tell me if I get anything wrong! Anywayz, please be nice and R&R!

Warning: Some characters may be OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. I only own the plot and some of the new characters.

Summary: Everything's going bizarre! New kids that are _really _freaky come to their school. Er… to them, anyway. The Fates are playing and guiding our heroes. Kami is also trying to make everyone late for school! What's up with that? For now it's only Bulma and Juuauna… But watch out!

Ages:

Radditz: 17

Naiyami (Vegeta's sister): 17

Vegeta: 15

Turles: 15

Goku: 15

Chichi: 15

Bulma: 15

Krillen: 15

Juu-chan: 15

Juuauna (sp? Please correct me if I'm wrong): 15

Tien: 15

Yamcha: 15

Lunch: 15

Marron: 15

You get the picture.

****

****

**Chapter 1: Rise and Shine!**

****

**BBRRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! **

"Ugh! Stupid alarm clock," Bulma mumbled through her sleep.

"Bulma, honey!" Bulma's mom called up to her.

"I'm coming mom!" Bulma yelled back to her mom.

Bulma quickly got out of bed and changed into a blue sundress. Looking into her reflection, she put on a bit of lip-gloss and tied her hair in a butterfly.

Running down the stairs, she accidentally tripped on the last stair.

"Oof! Ow, that hurt," she said to herself.

"Bulma honey, are you all right? Here, I have your lunch and breakfast. You should run to school now, dear. You're going to be late if you don't," her mother told her.

"'K! Thanks mom!" she said.

Just as Bulma was running out the door, she came face to face with a huge box. _Kami is trying to make me late for school, isn't he? She thought to herself._

"Right," she said as she composed herself.

Bulma walked around it and started running towards her school. She met up with her three best friends on her way to school since they all lived in the same neighborhood.

"Hi Chichi, Juu-chan, Lunch!" Bulma said enthusiastically. 

"Hi Bulma!" they all said simultaneously. 

"So, what did you all do during the summer?" asked Chichi.

"Chichi! We all did the same things together!" Lunch cried out. (Sorry everyone. I don't really know what to make Lunch's personal like. Please tell me if you do)

"Oh yeah. I'm too tired I guess," Chichi replied.

"Come on! I'll race you all to the school!" yelled Juu-chan as she took off running towards the school.

"Last one there is a smelly rotten pig!" Bulma yelled racing after her.

As they reached the school, they saw some of their guy friends. They guessed that some of their friends were lazier then themselves.

"Hey Krillen, Tien!" all four girls yelled together.

"Hey girls!" Krillen and Tien screamed back even though they were almost face-to-face. 

"No need to scream," Bulma muttered.

"You gals started it first," Krillen retorted.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Let's wait inside for everyone else," said Juu-chan.

"Sure. Hey, wait. Where's your brother?" asked Tien.

"He's still at home sleeping," Juu-chan giggled, "I didn't wake him because he kept me up all night playing games."

"Isn't your grandfather going to get angry at you?" asked Chichi.

"I don't really care. It serves him right," Juu-chan said.

"But we're only going to hear the announcements today and getting our schedules. You should have waited until tomorrow," Bulma said intelligently.

"I'll do the same thing tomorrow, then. He can't wake up to the alarm clock if his life depended on it," said Juu-chan defiantly, "Well, not the kind that we have, anyway." 

"Yes, we know. You don't know how many times he was sent to the office last year," said Tien.

"Of course I know. I counted. 54 times to the office, and 113 detentions. I bet no one can beat that," said Juu-chan somewhat proudly.

"I probably could, if I wanted to ruin my perfect and spotless reputation," said a sudden voice behind them.

Juu-chan turned around to see who it was. "Oh, good morning Yamcha."

"Hey, guys!" Yamcha said cheerfully.

"Hey Yamcha!" they all replied back simultaneously.

"So, what's up?" Yamcha asked.

"The sky," Chichi joked.

Krillen, Tien, and Bulma giggled lightly.

J-chan answered the question though. "Nothing much. Just hanging around until they let us into the damn auditorium."

"Yeah… Hey, where's your brother?"

"Probably running here right now. Grandpa probably figured what I did. Oh, see, there he is," Juu said rather emotionlessly, her whole exterior changing.

They all sweatdropped. Juu-chan was known for her mood swings. Usually around the girls she would be all happy, but when the boys started to catch up, she would just go emotionless. Same with Chichi and Bulma. They would be all happy when they were with each other only; but when the boys pissed them off somehow, they blew up. And that's saying it gently. Lunch was probably the only normal go lucky girl in that group… except when she sneezes. That's a _whole_ different story.

"Hey guys!" Juuauna said, not the least bit affected that he had sprinted the whole ten blocks from his house to the school.

J-chan glared at him, as did the other girls but Krillen and Tien just sweatdropped… again. 

Juu growled. "You were supposed to stay in bed for the _whole_ day! Why the _HELL _are you here?!"

"Grandpa made me," her brother shot back at her with a 'well duh' voice.

"Come on. Let's just go inside. Look, all the other students are going now," Tien stated.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Choutzu waved at them.

"Hi, Choutzu!" everyone replied a lot more cheerfully then they were before.

"So, we going in?" Krillen asked.

Yeah's, yup's, and yes's followed the group into the auditorium.

When they reached the room, they all immediately noticed a new group of students. They didn't look that friendly except for maybe the one with the huge grin on his face. (AN: We all know who that is right?!) That kid was kinda scary too, considering _they _didn't like school very much and that boy had an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

Those teens were whispering to each other except for the one with the huge grin on his face; that guy was just looking around with interest.

Chichi thought that the innocent look on the boy that was grinning was really cute. (AN: I do too!) 

The boy was with four other teens. One of them looked like his replica. They must be related. There was another one with _really_ long hair. He looked kind of like that other boy too. Next to the longhaired boy was a pretty girl. Her hair was mid back length and she had black eyes. Actually, they all had onyx black eyes. It was kind of weird because they had never seen anyone with black eyes before. 

Then there was the short boy with the hair that stood up like flames. He didn't look very friendly, that's for sure. He had a scowl on his face and was glaring moodily around. He then turned to whisper to his companions.

"Well, they look interesting. Maybe we should introduce ourselves." 

"Sure, Yamcha! Why don't _you_ go up there and introduce us. I'm sure you'll have a _lovely_ time," Bulma said sarcastically, though Yamcha missed that, being the stupid little boy we all know and love. (AN: I'm sorry to anyone that likes Yamcha. I don't like or hate him, but he will have a little bashing here and there. Sorry to all that likes him a lot!)

The four other boys snickered, eying the other group. "Maybe we should help him, cuz he's gonna need it."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I can take care of myself, you jerks."

"Whatever you say, Yamcha!" Krillen said cheerfully.

"Yeah. You can _soo _not see the muscles underneath that shirt." 

"Are you trying to say that I'm not strong enough to hold those weaklings off?!" Yamcha raged because his friends were against him.

Juu delicately raised an eyebrow at him. "Is the sky blue?"

Yamcha 'hmphed' at her. Then he turned around to look at the other group again. As he inspected more carefully, he realized that J-chan was right; they looked like they were really strong. He suddenly started feeling nervous. Very nervous. '_Well,' he reflected, 'at least I didn't say that I really _would _go fight them; I only said that we should introduce ourselves. It's not anything painful. Except when they beat us into a bloody pulp. Not that they would, since we out number them. Yeah! I see Rain and her friends entering! It must be my lucky day! They're probably not stronger than me, but I hear she and her little group are quite good at martial arts.' _

Yamcha slowly took his steps forward to them as they raised their heads up, realizing he was approaching them. In his nervousness, he forgot about Rain and her group.

"Um, uh… hi there. My name is Yamcha. Over there are my friends, what are your names?" asked Yamcha nervously. The guy with black hair that looked like flames, crossed his arms, closed his eyes and tilted his head up. One of the other ones sweat dropped.

"My name is Goku," he introduced himself and then turned to introduce his friends. "This here is Radditz, and this is Turles, Vegeta, and Naiyami. Radditz and Turles are my brothers, and Vegeta and Naiyami are siblings. We're new here."

Tien and the rest of the group moved towards Yamcha and the other group, seeing as they are of no harm. Well, they should have seen that in the first place cuz this is the school and no one wants to get into trouble on the first day. Except maybe their enemies.

Their enemies were just like any other enemies. It was another group of kids their age that always tried to beat them on everything. The other group consisted of five girls and three boys. The girls were Jennifer Yu, Holly Tobin, Mandy Orange, Com a.k.a. Kelsey Wood, and Ivy Check. They boys were Robert Graham and Jacob Green. They tried to outsmart them in any way. It wasn't as if they weren't smart, just not as smart as Juuauna and his group. Holly's group did beat them once in a math test; but that's probably because luck was in their side that day.

And there they were. Walking towards Chichi and them were Mandy, Com, and Jacob. The other four must not be here yet.

Then suddenly, Mandy spotted Yamcha and the group he was talking to. She told the others what she saw and they made a beeline towards them. The two girls probably wanted to see if the guys would ask them out and Jacob probably wanted to see if they were any match for him, since he was the best fighter in their group.

Vegeta saw Jacob and his group heading towards him and his group and turned to warn the others. Well, no one knew how he knew, cuz his eyes were still closed.

Being the curious one, Bulma started making her way towards Vegeta more quickly. As she reached him, Com pushed her away and started to talk animatedly to him.

"Ugh! What is with her! I can't believe she would cut in front of me like that!" 

Krillen winced at the sound that her voice was making. "Stop screeching! It's very annoying! Besides, Yamcha's talking to them right now. We could talk to them too. Look, April, Rain, and Ana are going towards them too." 

Bulma started muttering about how inconsiderate people were to the daughter of the richest man on earth.

Chichi then sighed. "Come on. Let's go say hi to them. We haven't seen them for the whole summer."

The other's nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Hey, Rain, April, Ana." 

"Hey Guys! And Gals," they chorused.

Tien smiled. "How have you gals been? We're fine."

Rain answered for all of them. "Oh, we're fine. We went to Hong Kong to visit my cousin. It was really fun. April especially enjoyed the shopping." 

"So would you if you saw what was there!" April protested.

Everyone started laughing. That was how they always were. They always teased each other, but got along fine. Lots of kids wanted that kind of relationship with their friends. Some thought that they were friends only because their parents made them stick together. No one will really know though, cuz they're really secretive.

Krillen started waving his hands in the air, calling for attention. "Come on! The assembly's about to start in about ten minutes!"

They noticed Yamcha come back to join them and started asking him questions. Bulma noticed that the girl and the older boy from that group leave.

"So, Yamcha, what are they like? Are they nice?"

"Where did they come from?"

"What did Com want with that guy?"

"What did _all_ _three _of them want with those guys?"

"OK! OK! Stop the questions! It's giving me a headache. Ok, your question first, Chichi. Yes they are quite friendly, except for maybe that guy that Com was talking to. He didn't say _anything_, so I have absolutely no idea if he's nice or not. The one that was grinning is Goku. He's the most cheerful one there, that's for sure. The one that looks exactly like him with the scar is Turles, his twin. The longhaired one is their older brother, Radditz." He stopped and took a deep breath, then continued. "His girlfriend is Naiyami, the girl. Naiyami's younger brother is Vegeta, the boy that didn't talk at all while I was there. Com didn't even notice that Vegeta wasn't even listening to her! It was soo funny! I really wanted to laugh. I think the others did too cuz they went all red. Jacob was going on about how he knew he was stronger than all of those other guys. Goku and them looked like they were about to kill him. I learned that they were really into martial arts. Oh, yeah. They said they came from Malaysia or something like that." 

Everyone was gaping at Yamcha. Yamcha looked at his friends' faces. He had a clueless look on his face, very much like the ones that Goku has. "What?"

"H-how d-d-did you s-say all that in TWO breaths?!" asked a curious and now very afraid Krillen.

"What do you mean? I think I just picked it up or something."

"You're scaring me, Yamcha. Do you know that you're starting to sound like-like Holly or something?! I think listening to Com talk over there had hit you on the head like a ton of bricks." Bulma shook her head sadly.

Yamcha looked horrified. "NO! It's just a onetime thing! I swear!!"

"Yamcha," Chichi said solemnly, "you have broken the most important rule of this group."

Tien continued for her. "You have started acting like one of the enemy."

Then Choutzu went. "For that you should be kicked out of the group."

Juu-chan went next. "Note the 'should.'"

Now it was Lunch's turn. "Instead, you will have to serve one week without any friends."

Yamcha sighed. "Not even Goku or someone?"

"Nope!" Krillen said cheerfully.

Rain and the other girls burst out laughing. It was one of the funniest one they had seen. That group usually picked one person each two months to pick on from their group. The last two months were on Chichi. They kept teasing her about her crush on Jacob in grade five. They all thought that she still liked him. The person being picked on was not aloud to say anything to defend themselves until the end of their two months. All of the group members knew that they were just teasing each other though. They all had to play along for the sot-of play to work. And they knew this. Anyone new in their group always picked it up.

"But," Juuauna warned, "you will have to do something that all of us want you to. You really did break that rule."

Yamcha sighed again. He knew that there was no way to get out of this so he just nodded his head.

AN: Is this good? Is this long enough? If you want to know what Yamcha has to do, you'll have to watch for the next chapter!! I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to write it up, though. Please tell me what you think of this! Anywayz, R&R!!

Crystal Lily


End file.
